


Eunhae attempt

by WTFWRITER



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWRITER/pseuds/WTFWRITER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunhyuck and Donghae in a dressing room. Not really a story. Almost...maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eunhae attempt

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT my fandom. I know very little about this. I wrote this for my friend. Not really a story.

After performing Oppa Oppa, Eunhyuk and Donghae were flushed with exertion from the act. Overheated and exhausted, they made it slowly to their makeshift dressing room. They sat down on the wobbly tri-legged stools in front of their own small mobile vanity. Yellow incandescent light bulbs frame the mirror that they looked into as they removed makeup. Their arms hit each other, but they didn't mind. With the creation of Super Junior, a strong friendship grew along aside the work.

It was uncomfortably humid. But they were pleased to hear that the show was done, so they could be free from the heavy mustard and ketchup colored suits that constricted them. Eunhyuk leapt from his seat to undress behind the Japanese blinds, grateful to remove the hot suit that was starting to stick. Donghae just sat starring into space as the heat got him drowsy while his brain cooked.


End file.
